bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch
|image = |conflict=Bount Invasion |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Draw |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Jin Kariya |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Ichigo sustains moderate injuries |casual2 =*Kariya sustains light injuries. }} is a battle which takes place in the Bount Cave. It marks Ichigo Kurosaki finally being able to use his Bankai again. Prelude When Ichigo arrives at the location of the Bounts in the Bount cave, Jin Kariya, walking up to him, states he is going to need more time to achieve the Bounts' objective. Realizing Kariya killed his fellow Bount, Ugaki, on purpose, Ichigo calls him out on killing his friend just to slow him and the others down a bit. Telling Ichigo what he did was not his intention, but his plans have simply changed, Kariya states he is going to leave the Human World now. As Ichigo concludes Kariya must be planning the same thing as Sōsuke Aizen, Kariya tells the other Bounts to begin with the preparations. As Gō Koga chants a spell which opens up a Senkaimon, Kariya explains to Ichigo how the Bounts are able to manipulate dimensions by absorbing Human souls and storing their power. As he says this, Maki Ichinose tells Kariya he will perform the ceremony.Bleach anime; Episode 90 Battle When Kariya decides he will test his power against Ichigo, the two of them begin battling. Running towards Kariya, Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at the Bount, but his blow is blocked by Kariya's arm. Kariya pushes his finger towards Ichigo, sending the Shinigami flying at a wall. Getting back up to battle, Ichigo wonders how Kariya easily stopped Zangetsu unarmed. As this happens, Koga tells Mabashi to watch this battle closely because this is the true power of a Bount. As Kariya runs towards Ichigo, Ichigo thrusts his Zanpakutō towards Kariya, but the Bount, catching it with his hand, impales Ichigo with his arm. As Ichigo coughs up a large amount of blood, Kariya kicks him up into the air. When Ichigo falls, Kariya kicks him across the room, causing the Shinigami to drop his Zanpakutō. Picking up Ichigo by his hair, Kariya, asking him if he is already finished, throws Ichigo onto the ground. Stating this was no test of power, he, asking Ichigo why he does not use his Bankai, tells Ichigo to pick up his Zanpakutō. Seeing Ichigo's lack of strength, Kariya, kicking Zangetsu away from Ichigo, decides to finish him off. Deciding it would be a shame if Ichigo died ignorant, he states he is going to explain what the true goal of the Bounts is. When Koga begins to get worried by of this, Kariya tells him not to worry because he does not remember trying to hide his goals. Kariya tells Ichigo his plans are not like Aizen's plans, and he and the other Bounts are going to head to Soul Society to take revenge against them for creating the Bounts. Kariya explains to Ichigo how long ago, Soul Society conducted experiments for unknown reasons. He states the only thing known about these experiments is Soul Society saw Humans only as research subjects. Revealing he found the one responsible for this after looking through the records, Kariya explains how an accident from one of these experiments created a huge explosion, which created a new type of Human which was scattered throughout the world. He reveals they were the Bounts, and at first, the Bounts were worried about how they would live in the Human World. He explains how they tried to hide their ability from the other Humans, but it was impossible, and they were shunned by society. Though Soul Society offered the Bounts a chance to live with them, Kariya reveals it was really all a part of Soul Society's plot.Bleach anime; Episode 91 Telling Ichigo the cave they are currently in is where many of the Bounts tried to hide to escape persecution, Kariya states there are only a few of them left now. Asking Ichigo if he understands Soul Society tried to erase the Bounts from history, Kariya states he and the other Bounts will not let Soul Society have an eternal future - they will annihilate it. Ichigo tells Kariya he will not be able to understand what Soul Society did to them, but even that excuse does not give them a reason to take the lives of other Humans. Picking up his Zanpakutō, Ichigo, telling Kariya he will not forgive him, fires a Getsuga Tenshō at the Bount. Deflecting the attack with his arm, Kariya, charging towards Ichigo, stabs his hand across Ichigo's chest. As Kariya tells Ichigo he does not have enough power to stop him, Ichigo, still trying to fight him, charges towards Kariya and swings his Zanpakutō at him. Dodging the attack, Kariya, reappearing behind Ichigo, kicks the Shinigami in the stomach. Kariya kicks Ichigo again, sending him flying up in the air. As Ichigo crashes on the ground, Kariya, kicking the Shinigami near a wall, steps on Ichigo's back, stating the souls of Humans have increased his power, and Soul Society will soon kneel before the Bounts. Thinking to himself since he was able to get this far because of everyone else, he cannot give up now, Ichigo, struggling to get back up, tries to get his Zanpakutō. As he calls out to Zangetsu, Kariya, picking up Zangetsu before Ichigo can reach it, asks how he would be like to be killed by his own Zanpakutō. To Kariya's surprise, Ichigo, grabbing his Zanpakutō, impales himself with it. Appearing in his inner world, Ichigo is confronted by Zangetsu. After they talk about Bankai, Zangetsu, telling Ichigo not to be afraid, asks why Ichigo fights and desires power. Ichigo states he became a Shinigami to protect those close to him, and by making a promise to his soul, he was able to achieve Bankai. When Ichigo asks Zangetsu to lend him his power, Zangetsu tells him to believe in his own power. Back in the cave, Ichigo, wielding Zangetsu, activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Disappearing from Kariya's sight, Ichigo, reappearing right next to Kariya, thrusts his Zanpakutō towards him. As Kariya dodges the attack, Ichinose calls out to Kariya, but Koga tells Ichinose to be quiet and to control the Senkaimon because "he" will be coming soon. Charging towards Ichigo, Kariya attacks him, but his blows are blocked by Ichigo's blade. Kariya tries to outmaneuver Ichigo, who, seeing through his moves, easily dodges his attacks. The two continue clashing with each other while destroying much of the area around them. After commending each other on their skills, the two decide to finish up their battle. As they charge towards each other, they are interrupted when a Hleig Pfeil is shot between the two of them. Aftermath Appearing, Uryū Ishida uses his Quincy powers on the Senkaimon so the Bounts can enter Soul Society. After Kariya and the other Bounts leave for their destination, Uryū, explaining how the Bounts needed the Quincy so they could head to Soul Society, states he did this because Shinigami and Quincy become much stronger in Soul Society, and if they fought them here, they would have lost. As Yoruichi Shihōin and the rest of the Shinigami in the cave appear, everyone decides to head towards Soul Society to stop the Bounts. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only